Longtooth's Situation
by Alicorn Rarity
Summary: When Longtooth and his trusty boyfriend Leonidas go to deliver a message to King Lagravas, they stubble into a small problem. More like a MAJOR problem. How will Longtooth get out of this one?


**Why hello there! I'm Alicorn, and this is my first story here on Fanfiction. So some reviews and feedback would be nice! Now go on and read the story!**

* * *

><p><p>

_Why did is have to be today, of all days?_

This is what was going on through out Longtooth's brain as he and Leonidas, his partner in protecting the Lion Temple, watched their own leader...masturbating. In the privacy of his bedroom of course. Except is turned out it wasn't all that private.

"To be honest, I wasn't expecting this." Leonidas said blushing at the event happening. He never thought he'd experience something like this. He was always so goofy and naive.

"How are we supposed to tell Lagravas now?" Longtooth asked.

"I guess we could...walk in and tell him?"

"You idiot! No!" Longtooth scolded him and lightly wacked him upside the head. "Not when he's doing that to his monster of a dick!"

And it was true, for a while there had been rumors of Lagravas having quite the noble cock. Only a select few females, and even males too, could see such a view.

"But, the crocodiles are being very serious today! We can't leave without him!" cried Leonidas, who was instantly silenced by Longtooth's hand to the mouth.

"I know that," Longtooth replied, "But let's do this another day." Long proceeded to get up and walk down the hallway. Until he felt breathing behind him.

Longtooth slowly turned around. Then his faced turned palm as he saw the lion he feared most when he was angry.

"Oh man! We're so dead! I'M SO SORRY LAGRAVAS SIR! IT WAS LONGTOOTH'S IDEA PLEASE DON'T KILL MEEEEEEEEEEE-" Leonidas screamed out.

"Silence! Sorry won't help you too this time!" Lagravas yelled, his voice booming throughout the halls to his room. "This was the first time in MONTHS that I get to have some alone time, and you too come and interrupt me when I was about to blow my load! Completely unacceptable!"

"Please sir, if there is anything we can do to make it up to you, we'll gladly do it!" Longtooth pleaded. He was on his knees now. It was the first time in quite a while since he had to do this.

However, when he looked up from his kneeling position, he noticed the bulge on Lagravas's crotch area being covered by clothing. Which made him blush madly.

Lagravas chuckled. "Well, since it seems you too are so eager to make it up to me," He began to talk off his clothes and armor, much to the two soldiers surprise,"You must help take care of my problem that you rudely interrupted!"

Leonidas and Longtooth were confused yet strangely aroused at this. Did they really hear that? HELP him?

"Don't just sit there, TAKE OFF YOUR CLOTHING! THAT'S AN ORDER!"

After a short few seconds, all three lions were naked with huge erected pink feline cocks. All of which were slightly barbed at the base.

Without any orders this time, Longtooth went straight into action and dived down to Lagravas's dick and started to fondle his balls while stroking his penis quickly. Leonidas then went down between Long's crotch and sucked on the head of his dick. He also stuffed his finger into Lagravas's tail hole and he moaned in response to the pleasure he was feeling.

Longtooth licked the cock in front of him then stuck his tongue slightly into the urethra. He wasn't sure if it would feel good. Since that one time when he poked at his urethra's opening and quickly drew his finger back from the slight pain he felt. But from the sounds he heard, he could tell it was working fine. He then removed his tongue and kissed Lagravas's honarable cock on the tip repeatedly. The last kiss was long and passonate. As if he was making out with it.

"Mmmmm...how did you know my weakness Long?" Lagravas thrusted slightly causing his dick to slide into Longtooth's mouth with ease. "Nothing turns me on more than oral sex. Let alone making out with dicks.~"

Longtooth went back to sucking on the cock. Taking the hole massive thing in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down the long shaft. Leonidas doing the same thing. Leonidas removed his finger from the tail hole got up and started rubbing his phallus on Longtooth's anus.

"Go ahead Leon, make him your bitch!" Leonidas never expected to hear such a word from his Leader. Nor did he expect Longtooth to be okay with being a bottom.

Whatever. He still gets sex.

Leon thrusted right into Long's ass at full force. Causing Longtooth to cry out in slight pain. Having is anus opened so roughly was almost too much for his butt. Especially since he never had this done to him before. He still tried to contain himself and continue to give Lagravas the best blowjob he could muster up. The cock throbbed in his mouth and Lagravas pulled out of his mouth and started jerking off in front of Long's face until he moaned loudly as warm streams of his lion semen squirted into Longtooth's awaiting maw and face.

Longtooth also heard a loud moan and a few fast pants as he felt warm semen squirt on his butt aswell. He turned to see that Leonidas already blew his load.

"Heh, sorry about that. It was my first time mounting someone. Not used to how good that felt." He apologized.

"I'll give you something to be sorry about!" Longtooth replied as he turned around and starting sucking off Leonidas aswell. But Leon screamed in ecstasy and pain.

"Longtooth! AHH! No stop! It's too much! AHH! NOO!" He cried and screamed loudly begging for Longtooth to stop. To his relief, Long did stop. He kissed the tip passionately and Leon cried out again.

"Wow, aren't you sensitive?" Long wiped his face of the semen and stood up to face Lagravas. Who looked quite pleased. Once again Longtooth managed to get out of another situation. With the help of a friend of course!

But the deed wasn't done yet! (Surprise, Surprise)

Longtooth looked down and saw that he was still hard. He never got to cum...

"Here, let me help you with that..." Lagravas grabbed both his and Longtooth's dick and mushed the two together and stroked the fast and roughly. Longtooth moaned loudly from the amazing feeling.

Leonidas came over and shoved his own proud cock into the group. All three frotting together.

"Now, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Lagravas asked.

"Oh! King Crominus needs to see you. He wants to invite you over for a talk." Leonidas replied.

"Unf! Really? I better...unf...get over there then." Lagravas said, cumming onto Long and Leon's dicks. The warm feeling causing them to squirt aswell.

After a while, the three had put on there clothes and armor and Leonidas and Longtooth waved goodbye to King Lagravas.

"That wasn't so bad huh Long?" Leonidas asked.

"You can bet your homo ass it wasn't!" Longtooth kissed Leonidas passionately. But Leonidas broke the kiss.

"Not now, how about later? And then, you can kiss me that way all you want?"

"Alright. Fine."

**And that's the end! For now that is! Hope you enjoyed the story! Remember this is my first one so keep that in mind. Feedback will be great!**


End file.
